Battle of the Brothers
by Hooters45
Summary: Fluffy and Cuddles are giant monsters locked in battle! Who is going to win?


**Here's another short story by the man who turned 14 three days ago. The opening scene of Bevis and Butthead Do America inspired me to do this, so enjoy and don't flame! **

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the park having a great day, Petunia and Giggles was playing jump rope, Pop was watching Cub play at the sand box while reading a newspaper, Lumpy was eating a piece of ham, and Toothy was playing in the swings. Everything was normal until every heard a loud thump. It was loud and caused a few people to jump.<p>

"What was that?" Toothy said scarily

"Is it an earthquake? " Petunia asked

"Nope, it must be Godzilla!" Lumpy said as he dropped his ham and ran away. People were very confuse until they turned around and saw a large foot stomping a car. This 500 foot monster turned out to be Cuddles evil twin brother, Fluffy.

"Eat my foot bitch!" Fluffy yelled as he repeatedly stomped a car until there was nothing left of it. He walked around the park stomping on everything in his path, he stepped on Cub while Pop was too busy reading the newspaper. Fluffy went around the town and saw a lot of helicopters going around his head and shooting him.

"Ow! Damn it that hurts," Fluffy hissed as he hit the helicopters with his enormous hand. He then saw piles of tanks coming his way, but another loud thump was heard, and it wasn't Fluffy this time. Everyone turned around and saw a 500 foot Cuddles coming their way. When he arrived, he angrily pointed at his brother.

"You took my guitar, didn't you," Cuddles yelled while glaring at his brother.

"Well, you do suck at playing it and you're too big to use it now. So I ate it," Fluffy answered, but he was immediately tackled by his brother. As soon as he hit the ground, Cuddles picked him up and threw him into another building causing it to collapse. It looked like Cuddles was victories, but Fluffy quickly got up, grabbed a tree, and hit Cuddles in the back of his head with the tree. Cuddles fell to his knees as Fluffy repeatedly hit Cuddles with the tree he picked up. But Cuddles rolled out of the way and threw a truck right at Fluffy's face.

"FUCK! who in the world would throw a truck at somebody's face," Fluffy asked as he held his face.

"Uh let's see, oh yeah ME!" Cuddles yelled as he tackled Fluffy into another building. As they were fighting Splendid showed up and looked at the huge mess the twins made.

"Oh my god, this is horrible! How are they going to build a statue of me when they have to rebuild the town?" Splendid said in his thoughts, he looked around and saw Fluffy and Cuddles rolling around and beating the crap out of each other. Splendid flew in between them, stopping their epic battle of good and evil.

"This must stop; you two are causing the destruction of this town! As this town's hero, you must do as I say and stop this bat-"

Fluffy grabbed Splendid and squeeze him like no tomorrow

"You are annoying! Bedsides, you caused half of this town's deaths with so called powers!" Fluffy yelled as he squeezed Splendid so hard that his eyeballs came flying out with a lot of blood. After killing the fail hero, Fluffy threw the body right in Cuddles eye. This caused Cuddles to slip on some of the buildings and fall, but he quickly grabbed a tank and ordered the driver to shoot it at Fluffy. The tank shot its bullet and it hit Fluffy right in his shoulder. Fluffy grabbed his bleeding should as Cuddles threw the tank in his balls! Fluffy bent down pain as Cuddles got on top of him and furiously punched him.

"Wake up!" Cuddles yelled

"Nev-wait…What?"

"I said wake up!" as Cuddles punched one last time.

Fluffy opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his room, in his normal size, beer cans were everywhere, he had a bloody nose, and Cuddles was shaking him.

"Wake up! Mom and Dad are coming back and we still have to clean the mess up!" Cuddles yelled, and then it all came back to him. Fluffy and Cuddles decided to throw a party when their parents went to a party of their own. He got wasted, got into a short fight with Flippy, got punched in the nose, and was knocked out.

"Oh, sorry just had a strange dream," Fluffy said as Cuddles helped him up.

"Well whatever it was, just remember that it was just a dream," Cuddles said as he went back to his room. As Cuddles went to his room, something caught his eye in his window, he looked outside and saw half of the town destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Was Fluffy's dream real? Did Splendid destroyed the town again while he was knocked out? Or was it Lumpy again? I'll let you guys decide how it should end. This Calros45 going to the bathroom!<strong>


End file.
